


MMOM 16 - Band Mates

by beren



Series: Heritage Series [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-16
Updated: 2007-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/251624.html">Heritage</a> - The blue moon is causing problems again, this time in a much bigger way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 16 - Band Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta - she sys she thinks MMOM limited me too much and that it deserves a rewrite after MMOM is over to include more things :). Might happen - you never know!

**Title:** MMOM 16 - Band Mates  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Gustav/Bill, Georg/Tom  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** wanking, Fey  
 **Summary:** Sequel to [Heritage](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/251624.html) \- The blue moon is causing problems again, this time in a much bigger way.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta - she sys she thinks MMOM limited me too much and that it deserves a rewrite after MMOM is over to include more things :). Might happen - you never know!  
 **Word count:** 5,503  
 **Link:[Other MMOM fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/248601.html)**  
 **Link:[Other Fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)**

I am such a lucky author. [](http://pandora-gold.livejournal.com/profile)[**pandora_gold**](http://pandora-gold.livejournal.com/), a very talented artist, has done fanart for this fic. Click on the teaser to see it in all its glory.  
[](http://www.dtwins.co.uk/LJ_images/tokiohotel/pandora_gold_for_Bandmates.jpg)

Bill paced the hotel room literally fuming. It was the end of June; they were supposed to be home and instead they were stuck in a hotel. If it had been someone's fault he would have had a target for his rage, as it was, it had been an accident and there was no one he could yell at. Their van had been sideswiped by a delivery lorry on the way to pick them up from an interview and their driver was in hospital with concussion and, due to all the fuss, David had checked them into a hotel instead of organising alternative transport. Normally that wouldn't have been a problem, but the next day was the blue moon. He and Tom needed to be at home with their mother where things could be controlled and instead they were in a strange hotel with no signs of being home before the next afternoon.

The whole trip had come out of the blue. They had carefully arranged for some time off, but Bravo had literally begged them to be at one of their events and Bravo had been so good to them that David had cajoled them into agreeing. Things had gone spectacularly downhill from there.

He could actually feel the power of the blue moon messing with his magic, which, considering how little he had, was saying something. The glamours he and Tom were using had been put in place by their mum and it felt kind of like wearing a rubber suit as his natural form tried to push through it. He only prayed it would hold, because he had no idea what would happen to those around him if it didn't.

He had been uncomfortable and irritable since the glamour had been cast and Tom was even worse, which was saying something. He'd done his best at the interview, saying things to be cheerful and pleasant, but he knew he wasn't going to win any awards for the performance. The accident had been the last straw and he was about ready to blow.

His shoulders felt like someone had welded them out of steel he was so tense and they were beginning to hurt. He had locked himself away in his room because he didn't want to take anyone's head off with his temper, which when fully released could be spectacular. Tom had been about to do the same the last time he had seen his twin, and about then he was hoping for a miracle.

When he'd called his mum to ask what to do, all she had been able to advise was to keep as calm as possible and stay away from people. That of course was so much easier said than done and trying to stay away from normal humans was beginning to cause Bill as much stress as everything else. His magic was swirling around his body, which was disconcerting, since he wasn't used to being able to tell it was there are all; the glamour was driving him nuts; and his shoulders were beginning to feel like someone had them in a vice. All in all, it was a really bad day.

It was getting late and the sun was beginning to set and he watched it out of his window. He was worried, because, once the sun was down, the moon would have sway, even though it had risen earlier and both he and Tom were ruled by the moon. It wasn't quite full, but it was close enough to be big trouble. They had planned to be at home, safe with their mother in the grotto under the house. (Technically the grotto didn't exist in the same space as the house, and their mum could connect it to wherever the family were living, but under the house did as well as any description.)

Bill watched the sky turn orange and then pink and then grey and, as the last touches of sunlight left, he felt it. The tightness in his shoulders expanded down his back, making him arch and shift. It was as if someone had just connected electrodes to every muscle and made them contract at the same time. It hurt, but nowhere near as much as the terrible ripping sensation that closely followed it. It felt like the skin on his back was being torn open and pealed back and it was sheer agony. Everything else vanished from his mind as he put his head back and screamed.

====

Gustav dropped his iPod as he heard an almost inhuman sound. He looked over at Georg, who he'd been hanging out with since the twins had locked themselves in their rooms and both of them stood up at the same time.

"Did that sound like Bill?" Georg asked, sounding very unsure.

Knowing what he knew about Tom and Bill and the blue moon, Gustav wasn't very sure what to say. If this was Fey stuff, then Tom would want to deal with it, but Tom might also need his help. It was a quandary.

"Yes, I think it did," he said eventually and they both headed for the door.

They were just in time to see Tom vanishing into Bill's room at high speed and the heads of Saki and David appearing from other doors. Tom's head reappeared only a second later round Bill's door.

"False alarm," Tom said with a smile that appeared very brittle to Gustav, "Bill woke up with a moth on his face and freaked. He's very sorry and currently dying of embarrassment."

"That was about an insect?" David sounded incredulous.

"He's a bit tense after today," Tom defended his twin; "and I think it all just sort of came out at once."

Bill wasn't as highly strung as the media often liked to make out, but it was a valid excuse and Gustav was glad when David just nodded and he and Saki disappeared back into their rooms. Gustav, however, held his position and looked at Tom, who suddenly didn't look so supremely confident.

"I'll be back in, in a minute," he said, without looking round to Georg, "I just want to make sure everything really is okay."

Tom shared a look with him before disappearing back into Bill's room and when Gustav got there the door was still open. He walked in, flicking the door shut behind him and it never occurred to him that there hadn't been a click until he came to a dead halt and Georg slammed into his back. He would have been worried about that had most of his mind not been completely taken up with seeing and trying to comprehend what was in front of him.

Tom was kneeling on the floor beside Bill, who appeared to be out for the count. Bill had little points on his ears and the almost glowing skin that Gustav remembered from the previous month, but that wasn't all. Bill’s hair was long, much longer than it had been; it was ebony black to Bill's waist with what looked like silver highlights flowing through it. That would have been strange enough, but what had all of Gustav's attention was the wreck of a t-shirt hanging off Bill's slim frame and the two huge, feathered wings coming from Bill's back. The wings were as black as Bill's hair apart from the odd feather that was silver.

"What the hell?" Georg voiced approximately what Gustav was thinking.

Tom looked up sharply at Georg's voice, but it was clear Tom was more worried about Bill than who might be looking.

"Tom, what happened?" Gustav asked, slowly realising that the addling of his wits that had happened last time didn't seem to be occurring this time.

If the disturbed and worried look on Georg's face was anything to go by, Georg wasn't being affected that way either.

"I don’t know," Tom said, and he sounded scared. "I can't get Bill to wake up."

Tom sounded about ready to panic and Gustav decided that would be a very bad idea. Tom was clearly in no state to deal with this, Georg didn't understand enough to do anything and so he did the only thing he could think of; he took charge.

"Georg," he said in a no nonsense tone, "go and stand by the door and whatever happens make sure no one comes in. Tom, I'll try and wake Bill, you ring your mum and ask her what's happening."

Tom appeared to be rapidly falling apart, which was very un-Tom-like, and Gustav knelt down beside his friend, handed him his own mobile phone and gently moved Tom out of the way. He started checking Bill over with what little first aid he remembered from a dim and distant memory and he was glad when he heard Tom using the phone.

Bill's back was covered in blood and he assumed it was from where Bill's wings had erupted from the skin, but there was no sign of any wounds now, just wings perfectly attached to flesh. On a quick inspection, Bill appeared to be breathing perfectly normally, it just seemed that Bill was out cold.

"Mum," he heard Tom say, "Bill's got wings."

He turned to look at where Tom was kneeling with the phone to his ear. Tom was frowning and looking confused.

"Gustav is already here," he was surprised to hear his name mentioned in the conversation.

He knew the twins had told their mother about the incident on the bus, but he hadn't expected it to be important at all. He was even more surprised when Tom handed him the phone.

"Mum wants to talk to you," Tom sounded perplexed, but Gustav took the phone anyway.

"Hello," he said, not quite sure what kind of reception he was going to get.

"Hello, Gustav," Tom's mum said in a very serious tone, "I'm very sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you an extremely big favour. I need you to look after my boys; very soon neither of them is going to be able to look after themselves."

That didn't sound good.

"Of course," he said without hesitation; if you couldn't rely on your friends who could you rely on; "what do I have to do?"

"Bill's more sensitive to magic," Simone explained quickly, "which is why he's been affected first, but Tom won't be far behind. Before he changes, you need to get him to cast a protective circle; they're going to vulnerable until the blue moon fades tomorrow night. Tom will need salt to cast the circle - lots of it. Once it's cast, no-one will be able to go in or out of it so have him cast it around the whole room."

He could hear the hesitation in her voice before whatever she was going to say next.

"Gustav," she said after a moment, "did you enjoy your previous experience with them?"

Gustav felt himself blushing; it was a question that had occurred to him many times since the incident and he had come to one conclusion.

"Yes," he said with complete honesty; now was not the time for half truths.

He actually heard the sigh of relief from the other end of the phone.

"Thank you," Simone said and he could hear her gratitude in her voice; "that makes what I am about to ask you much easier. The blue moon is causing Tom and Bill to change; they are coming into their full heritage early. They will be virtually helpless until the change is complete and they will need someone to look after them. Their powers will be erratic while they are changing, but they may spike at any time. If you remain in the circle you are likely to end up involved with one or both of them at some point."

"I understand," Gustav said resolutely; "is there anything else I should do other than the circle?"

"Just keep them hydrated as well as you can," Simone told him. "They won't be able to eat food until this is over, but they will be ravenous when it is."

It made sense to Gustav and he was reminded of once having to look after his sister with flu.

"Don't worry," he said, trying to sound perfectly confident; "they'll be fine."

"Thank you," Simone said and Gustav felt strangely as if she was trying to hug him down the phone; "please would you pass me back to Tom now?"

"Of course," Gustav said, "goodbye."

He passed the phone back to Tom and then looked down at Bill. First things first, he decided they needed to get Bill onto the bed and make the singer more comfortable. It occurred to him that there were lots of things that needed doing and needed doing fast, since he didn't know how long they had before Tom started to change as well. He looked round and found Georg just staring.

"Georg," he said, sorting things out in his head, "the explanations will have to wait, because we don't have much time. Can you get Bill onto the bed while I get some things we need?"

Georg still appeared shell shocked, but, at the urgency in Gustav’s voice, his friend seemed to partially pull himself together.

"Yeah," Georg said and Gustav let his friend take his place beside Bill and walked towards the door.

He considered just running down to the kitchens himself and getting what he needed, but he knew that salt wasn't the only thing required. In what seemed the only rational decision to him, he walked over to David's door and knocked. When David opened the door their manager looked surprised to see him.

"Hi Gustav," David greeted, "what's up."

"I need a bag of salt, a case of energy drinks and for all of us to be staying until the day after tomorrow," he said in a no nonsense tone.

David looked rather shocked.

"Pardon?" David said.

"There is no time for explanations," Gustav said, trying to make the gravity of the situation very clear; "please trust me. I need a bag of salt and a case of energy drinks as fast as humanly possible and then I need you to arrange it so that no one will try to get in or out of that room before the morning after tomorrow."

It was very clear that David wanted to ask all sorts of questions, but to Gustav's relief their manager nodded.

"But I expect an explanation the moment there is time," David said.

Gustav just nodded and went back to Bill's room. He walked in to find that Bill was now on the bed with Tom sitting next to him and there was the sound of water running coming from the bathroom. Georg appeared a few seconds later, shirtless and with a wet towel in his hands.

"We have to get the blood off," Georg said as he looked at his friend questioningly.

Gustav just nodded; it was a sensible idea.

"Tom, did your mum tell you what needs to be done?" he asked, hoping that Tom wasn't as out of it as he looked.

Tom nodded his head.

"Protective circle," was the just about coherent response.

It wasn't difficult to see that Tom seemed to be being affected by what was happening to Bill and he began to hope the salt would be there very soon.

"I had to tell David something was going on," he said while trying to decide what to do next; "he's getting the salt and some other stuff and making sure no one will disturb us until after the blue moon. I didn't tell him exactly what was happening though; you'll have to do that later."

Tom just nodded again and turned to watch Georg slowly wiping Bill's back around the feathers. The white towel was already red and he went into the bathroom to wet down another. It occurred to him as he was running the water that there were no spare towels in the bathroom now and he walked back into the other room with a plan.

"Room keys, please," he said to both Georg and Tom after he handed the towel to Georg.

Neither argued and then he headed out. Five minutes later had had everything they might possibly need from the other rooms in Bill's room, stacked up next to the bed. He had towels, spare blankets, fresh clothes, any candy and snacks they had had and anything else that had sprung to mind. He was about to sort it all out when there was a knock on the door.

Outside there was a very perplexed looking member of the hotel staff wheeling a trolley with a catering tray of red bull, a catering tray of something else that he couldn't see, with a large bag of salt sitting on the top.

"Thanks," Gustav said and immediately stole the trolley, closing the door before the poor man could object.

He dumped everything off the trolley and all but threw it back out the door because there wasn't enough room otherwise. Then he opened the bag of salt.

"Tom," he said, realising that Tom was a bit far gone to do this himself, "what do we do?"

For a moment Tom looked confused, but he was very glad when that seemed to pass.

"Sprinkle the salt around everything we want to protect," Tom said, clearly trying hard to concentrate. "When the line is almost complete I'll empower it."

Georg seemed to have decided that this was all from the twilight zone, but there was no point in questioning it, if the look on his friends face was anything to go by. Gustav just started sprinkling, starting at the door and going around the room.

They had to move the bed out from the wall and getting the salt behind the loo in the bathroom was a challenge, but he definitely wanted that in the circle, so he persevered. In the end he made it back to the door with a little salt left to complete the circle.

"Tom," he called the moment he was ready.

"Coming," was the befuddled reply.

"Georg, time to leave," he said as they prepared to seal the room.

"We're not leaving them in here alone?" Georg sounded horrified.

"No, I'm staying," Gustav said as he watched Tom unsteadily climbing off the bed.

"Then so am I," Georg said in a very firm tone.

"You don't know what you’re getting into," Tom said, sounding remarkably sentient for someone who clearly couldn't walk in a straight line.

Georg caught Tom before he fell on his face.

"Might involve sex," Gustav said, needed to get the point across as fast as possible, because they seemed to be losing Tom fast.

Georg looked surprised at that, but still had a stubborn look on his face.

"I'm staying."

Gustav was rather proud of his friend at that moment; this had to be hideously confusing for Georg not knowing anything.

"Okay," he said, going back to the door; "no time to argue."

Georg brought Tom and held the elder twin up as Gustav held the bag of salt. Tom reached out and touched the bag before nodding at him to start pouring. He could feel it tingling under his fingers at whatever Tom was doing and he completed the ring of salt. The line actually glowed as the two ends met and Gustav felt all the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end. Tom sagged the moment it was over and Gustav was very glad Georg was there to help as the eldest member of the band just picked up Tom as if Tom weighed nothing and went back towards the bed. He couldn't help wondering how long it would be before Tom began to change as well as being affected by what was happening to Bill.

In the end, it turned out to be about half an hour. Tom had remained lying on the bed just watching Bill for the entire time and Gustav had given Georg as good an explanation as he could about what was going on before the pair of them had sat down in silence to wait. When Tom gasped and seemed to be in pain, he knew it was beginning and he stood up, approaching the bed.

"Don't come closer," Tom said, clearly hurting now.

Gustav wanted to help, but he knew there was nothing he could do and he waiting with Georg by his side as Tom slowly pulled off the oversized t-shirt. He gasped as he saw Tom's back, because he could see the skin rippling as if something was growing underneath. It was clear Tom was in a great deal of pain, but rather than scream as Bill had done, Tom shoved the t-shirt in his mouth and all Gustav heard was a muffled cry as Tom's skin suddenly split.

The feathers that erupted from Tom's back were untouched by the blood that was all over his skin and they were pure white, growing and changing with incredible speed. Gustav found that he could not look away even though Tom's muffled scream made his skin crawl and even as he watched he saw more of Tom changing. Tom's dreadlocks actually began to unravel, unwinding and lightening as they became smooth and soft hair of the palest blond. When Tom finally sagged onto the bed as unconscious as Bill; the pair looked to Gustav like fallen angels.

"Let's clean him up," he decided when his mind finally decided to work again; that had been the most incredible thing he had ever seen.

"Yeah," Georg said and they went to help their friend.

====

Gustav had taken to attempting to get Bill to drink something every twenty minutes or so with limited success while Georg did the same for Tom. Neither twin had given any indications of consciousness since Tom had passed out and Gustav was beginning to get worried after four hours. If the way Georg kept standing up, walking to the bed to check on the twins and then sitting back down again was anything to go by, Georg was worried too.

That was why when Bill moaned and moved it was an incredible relief and Gustav was on his feet in moments.

"Bill?" he said gently, reaching out to touch his friend's shoulder.

"Hmmm," was the most coherent response Bill managed, but at least Bill seemed to be reacting.

When Bill opened his eyes, Gustav was in for another shock as Bill's irises actually glittered in the light. There were threads of silver and gold through Bill's dark eyes and somehow they completed the ethereal effect perfectly.

"Gustav?" Bill asked, sounding tired and confused.

He moved forward to help when Bill tried to sit up and almost found himself knocked out as Bill's wing flared and opened from where they were neatly folded against Bill's back. The gasp from Bill seemed to indicate that Bill was more surprised about this than Gustav was and something in the atmosphere of the room changed. Bill slowly knelt up and Gustav couldn't take his eyes off his friend. At that moment he could feel exactly how inhuman Bill was; how supernatural, and he was enchanted.

The magical charge in the room had definitely gone up and it must have affected Tom as well, because, with a little groan, Tom opened his eyes as well. Identical eyes looked out of an identical face and as Gustav stood there, virtually unable to move, Tom knelt up in an exact mirror of his brother, but where Bill was dark, Tom was light. Part of his mind briefly wondered if Georg was in the same position as him, but most of his brain was focused on the amazing sight in front of him.

Bill and Tom seemed to find each other as fascinating as Gustav found both of them. They were slowly moving, looking at each other from different angles, as if they were relearning what the other looked like, and Gustav found himself holding his breath as both Bill and Tom reached out a hand to touch their brother. He could sense something was coming and, the moment Tom touched Bill and Bill touched Tom ,a burst of power flared out of both of them and he found himself sitting on the floor. He had no idea what had happened between the power burst and his mind switching back on, but he decided it couldn’t have been long, since both Bill and Tom were still on the bed.

He even felt a little more in control of himself as he managed to drag his eyes away from the twins and look over to where Georg was also sitting on the floor. His friend still had eyes only for the twins.

When he looked back, Bill was facing him, and he found those magical eyes scanning him up and down. Bill didn't say anything and didn't do anything, but Gustav still found himself standing up and walking towards the bed. He didn't feel befuddled like he had done the last time; he knew exactly what he was doing, but he made no attempt to stop himself. It was not remotely a surprise when Bill reached out and pulled him in for a kiss and he felt Fey magic flooding into him.

Surprisingly, it was only then, as Bill leant against him, plundering his mouth and pushing their bodies together, that he realised he was already hard. Up until that moment his own body had been rather vague in his consciousness, but then he felt the arousal coursing through him and he moaned into the kiss. It still wasn't like the last time though; it was more even and he could feel an answering need in Bill.

Without thinking about it, he let his hands run down Bill's naked chest and danced his fingers over the top of Bill's boxers and jeans. The thrust of hips and wanton moan egged him on and he released the button and fly on the jeans quickly before pushing both the jeans and the boxers down a little until Bill's erection popped free. Gustav had to break the kiss then, because he desperately wanted to see the fruits of his labours.

There was no other way to describe Bill other than beautiful and Gustav soon leaned back in to recapture the slightly pouty lips and wrap his fingers around the very willing cock. The sound Bill made when he did so was so erotic that it took away everything else from his mind. If it hadn't been for Bill's wings he would have pushed his friend back onto the bed, as it was, he had to make do with standing beside the bed as Bill knelt in front of him.

He actually felt in control of this as he stroked Bill hard and kissed his friend with everything he had; in control, that was, until Bill's nimble fingers opened his shorts and pushed inside. The kiss broke again as he gasped for air as Bill wrapped a fist around his cock and they were pumping each other. Bill leant against his shoulder, free arm draped around his neck, and he loosely held Bill around the waist as they moved together in almost perfect time. Gustav's mind was full of nothing but Bill and he knew he couldn’t last. When Bill bit his shoulder and sucked hard on the bruised skin, that was all it took to send him falling over the edge and he bucked into Bill's hand helplessly.

Even through his orgasm, he was still aware of Bill and he felt the magic shift again as if his release had changed it and then Bill was shuddering against him as well. The high was incredible and Gustav found himself leaning against Bill as his legs shook with after tremors, but he soon had to take his own weight back as Bill began to sag against him.

"Bill?" he asked, mind still somewhat occupied with matters of sex, but just about coming back online.

There wasn't even a mumble in response and he began to realise that Bill was asleep again.

"Talk about rolling over and falling asleep," he muttered to himself and slowly began to try and lower Bill to the bed.

With his mind clearing, he began to realise a few things; like the fact that Tom was no longer on the bed. Having made sure Bill was okay, he stood up and looked around, quickly finding out where Tom was. Georg was lying on the floor with his jeans around his ankles looking incredibly dazed, kind of content and Tom was sprawled across him. How Gustav had missed all of this he had no idea, but it was clear while he and Bill had been enjoying themselves so had Georg and Tom. Shaking his head, he walked towards the bathroom to clean up; the least he could do was let Georg enjoy the afterglow before he helped his friend get Tom back to bed.

====

Gustav tried to push Bill off of him, but he just had no strength left to do it. It wasn't as if Bill's weight was uncomfortable, and since he'd lost his clothes again Bill's warmth was very welcome so he flopped back and gave up. He'd been surviving on sugar and junk food for nearly a day and a half, looking after Bill while Georg looked after Tom. Simone had been right when she said that the twins would be vulnerable because the pair had been out cold most of the time with only short periods of consciousness.

The fact that Bill and Tom were completely reliant on him and Georg made him feel needed like he never had been before. He had been in situations where he needed to fulfil a role or help people, but never one where he was almost the only things standing between someone else and ... well he wasn't quite sure what the and was, but he knew it couldn't be good. He knew for a fact there was no way things would ever be quite the same again.

Bill was draped over his chest, hair spread out like a blanket and wings neatly folded and Bill looked completely content. Gustav had been party to more sex in the last day and a half than he had had in many months and he just didn't have the energy to crawl away from this one. Finally admitting defeat, he decided that the hotel carpet was perfectly comfortable and let his eyes drift close. Sleep seemed like a really good idea.

====

"Gustav."

The voice calling to him was very familiar and sounded very nice, but he really didn't want to wake up yet.

"Gustav."

The second time the voice was a little more insistent, but he still couldn't be bothered to take any notice of it.

"Gustav."

The third time there seemed to be an earthquake as well, so he didn't have much choice but to reluctantly open his eyes. What he found was Bill looking down at him shaking his shoulder; Bill with normal eyes, normal ears, normal hair and no wings. It took him a while to process this, since he had become very familiar with the other Bill.

"It's over then?" was the most sensible thing he could come up with as he blinked away sleep.

Bill smiled at him and nodded.

"It's over," Bill confirmed; "thank you."

Gustav just gave a little smile; he wasn't about to deny that he had some rather nice memories of the last day and a bit.

"No problem," he said and then realised that he was lying on the bed covered in a blanket.

He turned his head and found that Georg was lying next to him still fast asleep.

"We seem to have tired you both out," Bill said with a rather impish grin, "so we let you sleep while we tidied up. Tom's gone to explain everything to David."

"Yes, well you two got to sleep between bouts of being molested," Gustav pointed out, "we didn't."

He was almost sure Bill's eyes twinkled in delight at that, but it could just have been his imagination. He would have rolled his eyes if Bill's expression hadn't suddenly become much more serious.

"Thank you," Bill said, looking him straight in the eyes, "I don't know what we'd have done without you."

"That's what friends are for," was about the only reply Gustav could come up with.

The deep gratitude he saw in Bill's face made him a little uncomfortable. Just when he thought the moment was going to become incredibly awkward, Georg gave an almighty snore. For a second he and Bill just looked at each other and then they both began to laugh. When their laughing woke Georg and he sort of grunted at them they just laughed harder.

**The End**


End file.
